The present invention relates to a fully automatic leasing machine for a warp beam containing warps of different colors, and more particularly relates to a fully automatic machine which carries out leasing of warps of different colors in accordance with a given stripe design program stored in punch cards as a preparation for weaving of yarn dyed fancy fabrics.
Warp leasing is usually carried out as a preparatory process of warp tying for weaving of yarn dyed fancy fabrics. Conventionally, this process is carried out by mostly manual labour. First, warps delivered from a warp beam are grouped into separate warp sheets of different colors. Next, warps in each sheet are manually leased in reference to the stripe design table of the fancy fabric to be woven.
This manual leasing, however, requires a great deal of labor and time, since a warp beam usually contains a vast number of warps. In addition, the delicate nature of the operation requires highly skilled technique, and causes serious fatigue of the operators involved.